


Beauty is...

by Supergirlx55



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothes Half-On, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirlx55/pseuds/Supergirlx55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Their hands were everywhere... on her, inside her.  Cool sea-dweller fingers warmed up by her human heat.  Sweaty skin and moist breath at her neck, her pretty dress bunched up around her waist but she didn't care.  It was a mess, and it was beautiful.</i>
</p><p>ART: Jade helps the Amporas learn to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoeOcean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeOcean/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's okay that I went for a threesome with this request. No Eridan/Cronus is intended... (but just in case, I also did another fill).


End file.
